winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Unendlich
Unendlich ist das vierte Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt von Bloom, die daran zweifelt, dass sie für Sky die richtige ist und sich nicht sicher ist, ob Diaspro nicht viel besser zu ihm passt. Das Lied ist zum Teil in der Folge "Die verzauberte Insel" als Duett von Musa und Bloom zu hören. Songtext Deutsch= Hey Tagebuch, ich bin so verwirrt Was soll ich bloß tun Hilf mir Ich bin allein und mir fallen alte Dinge ein Von früher und von dir und mir Als alles noch in Ordnung war Du bist ein wahrer Prinz Vor dir hat mich noch nie einer geküsst Warum kam plötzlich alles so So anders als zuvor... oh Baby Wir hatten doch alles Warum lies ich dich einfach wieder gehen Du solltest wissen was du für mich bist Durch dich war ich so wie ne' Königin Und du warst einfach immer da für mich Deshalb ist diese Liebe unendlich oh, oh, oh Ich will nur, dass du weißt In meinen Träumen sind wir immer noch vereint Doch ich weiß auch das ist nicht genug Verdienst viel mehr als mich, so weh's auch tut Das erste Mal Als ich dich sah war mir sofort klar Das es was Besonderes ist Liebe auf den ersten Blick Ich brauche dich Schau tief in meine Augen, halt mich fest Und bring mich dann weg von hier Vergessen wir was vorher war Wir hatten doch alles Warum lies ich dich einfach wieder gehen Du solltest wissen was du für mich bist Durch dich war ich so wie ne' Königin Und du warst einfach immer da für mich Deshalb ist diese Liebe unendlich oh, oh, oh Ich will nur, dass du weißt In meinen Träumen sind wir immer noch vereint Doch ich weiß auch das ist nicht genug Verdienst viel mehr als mich, so weh's auch tut Sie ist so, ist so anders als ich (Uh, sie ist anders als ich) Ich hoffe, ich hoffe du bist glücklich Und doch vermiss' ich dich Sie ist so viel besser Baby Sie ist so viel besser Baby So viel besser als ich Das du's weißt In meinen Träumen sind wir immer noch vereint Doch ich weiß auch das ist nicht genug Verdienst viel mehr als mich, so weh's auch tut |-| Englisch= Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh I don't know what to do Help me I'm here alone And memories are comin' into my mind Of the story of me and you When everything felt so right Hmm You're a charming prince With you I had my first real kiss I didn't know what to do 'Cause I had to face the truth, oh baby I had all your love and Why oh why Did I let you go this way Don't you know baby that you're the one Who always made me feel like I'm a queen The one who's always been there for me And that's why I will love you endlessly Oh oh ooh 'Cause baby you're the one And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of I realize I'm not what you need You deserve much more than a girl like me Oooh When I met you It was love at first sight so sweet and true And my heart started beatin' fast (Beatin' fast) For a love that's come too fast I need you baby To look into my eyes and hold me tight Just take me away from here I think I'm losing my mind Ooooh I wish you all the best Why oh why Did I let you go away Don't you know baby that you're the one Who always made me feel like I'm a queen The one who's always been there for me And that's why I will love you endlessly Oh oh ooh 'Cause baby you're the one And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of I realize I'm not what you need You deserve much more than a girl like me Ooooh She is so, she's so different from me (Oh she's so different from me) Remember that I want you to be happy Darlin' you're the one Ooooh oooh She's so much better baby She's so much better baby Hmm She is so, she's so different from me (And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of) (I realize I'm not what you need) Remember that (You deserve much more than a girl like me) I want you to be happy (And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of) You're everything that I've been dreaming' of (I realize I'm not what you need) I'm not what you need (You deserve much more than a girl like me) Oh oh ooh 'Cause baby you're the one (And though you're everything that I've been dreamin' of) (I realize I'm not what you need) What you need (You deserve much more than a girl like me) You deserve so much more So much better You're the one |-| Italienisch= Caro diario, sono così confusa non so che cosa fare Ti prego aiutami Di nuovo qui A scrivere pagine di te E rivedo come in un film La storia di noi due Mi manchi già Con te vivevo in una favola Sei al centro dei sogni miei Ma non c’è un lieto fine Per noi L’amore è come Fuoco che brucia ciò che è fragile Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai Nessuno al mondo si ama come noi Ma il tuo posto non è qui con me Sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Incancellabile Perché l’amore che ho per te è indelebile Ancora l’ultimo ballo e poi Solo un ricordo resterà di noi Abbracciami E dimmi che è solo una follia Non voglio dirti addio Mi manca già il respiro Ora lo sai Cos’è quell’ombra dentro agli occhi miei Non sono ciò che vuoi E forse un giorno capirai L’amore è come Fuoco che brucia ciò che è fragile Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai Nessuno al mondo si ama come noi Ma il tuo posto non è qui con me Sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Incancellabile Perché l’amore che ho per te è indelebile Ancora l’ultimo ballo e poi Solo un ricordo resterà di noi Io e te Due mondi lontani (solo lei è come te) Ricorda che quando chiudi gli occhi Io sarò con te Non mi scordare mai Non mi scordare mai Lo sai che non ti scorderò mai Nessuno al mondo si ama come noi Ma il tuo posto non è qui con me Sei il mio sogno irraggiungibile Incancellabile Perché l’amore che ho per te è indelebile Ancora l’ultimo ballo e poi Solo un ricordo resterà di noi Video Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder (Staffel 4) Kategorie:Winx in Concert en:Endlessly